darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes' Quest/Transcript
A Heroes' Quest *'Achietties:' Greetings. Welcome to the Heroes' Guild. Only the greatest heroes of this land may gain entrance to this guild. **'Player:' I'm a hero, may I apply to join? ***'Achietties:' Well, you have a lot of quest points, and you have done all of the required quests, so you may now begin the tasks to meet the entry requirements for membership in the Heroes' Guild. The three items required for entrance are: An Entranan Firebird feather, a Master Thieves' armband, and a cooked Lava Eel. ****'Player:' Any hints on getting the thieves armband? *****'Achietties:' I'm sure you have relevant contacts to find out about that. ****'Player:' Any hints on getting the feather? *****'Achietties:' Not really – other than Entranan firebirds tend to live on Entrana ****'Player:' Any hints on getting the eel? *****'Achietties:' Maybe go and find someone who knows a lot about fishing? ****'Player:' I'll start looking for all those things then. *****'Achietties:' Good luck with that. **'Player:' Good for the foremost heroes of the land. The Fire bird feather Monks *'Monk:' Greetings traveller. *'Player:' Hello, I am in search of an Entranan firebird. Can you help me? *'Monk:' Oh ho! Another one! I don't think they exist, but you'd probably ask the head monk about it. If anyone would know, he would! *'Player:' Thanks! *'Monk:' Anything else you wanted to know? **'Player:' Can you heal me? I'm injured. **'Player:' Isn't this place built a bit out of the way? High Priest *'High Priest:' Many greetings. Welcome to our fair island. **Ask about the Heroes Quest ***'Player:' Hello, I am in search of an Entranan Firebird. Can you help me? ***'High Priest:' Well adventurer, I have heard that they exist on this island, but have not ever seen one myself. ***'High Priest:' According to legend however, they are so hot that their merest touch can burn flesh. ***'High Priest:' Apparently long ago a great hero used a pair of magical gloves, stolen from the Queen of the Ice to cool the bird down enough to catch as a pet. ***'Player:' So where would I find this 'Queen of the Ice' then? ***'High Priest:' I know not adventurer, it was just a myth I was told as a young boy. Perhaps somewhere icey? ***'Player:' Thanks! **Ask about Entrana The Lava Eel Blamish Oil *'Gerrant:' Welcome! You can buy fishing equipment at my store. We'll also buy anything you catch off you. **'Player:' Let's see what you've got then. **'Player:' Sorry, I'm not interested. **'Player:' I want to find out how to catch a lava eel. ***'Gerrant:' Lava eels eh? That's a tricky one that is, you'll need a lava-proof fishing line. The method for making this would be to take an ordinary fishing rod, and then cover it with the fire-proof Blamish Oil. You know... thinking about it... I may have a jar of Blamish Slime around here somewhere... Now where did I put it? ***''Gerrant searches around a bit. '' *'Gerrant:' Aha! Here it is! Take this slime, mix it with some Harralander and water and you'll have the Blamish Oil you need for treating your fishing rod. Velrak *'Velrak the explorer:' Thank you for rescuing me! It isn't very comfy in this cell! **'Player:' So... do you know anywhere good to explore? ***'Velrak the explorer:' Well, this dungeon was quite to explore ...until I got captured, anyway. I was given a key to an inner part of this dungeon by a mysterious cloaked stranger! It's rather tough for me to get that far into the dungeon however... I just keep getting captured! Would you like to give it a go? ****'Player:' Yes please! *****''Velrak reaches somewhere mysterious and passes you a key. '' ****'Player:' No, it's too dangerous for me too. **'Player:' Do I get a reward? For freeing you and all... ***'Velrak the explorer:' Well... not really... The Black Knights took all of my stuff before throwing me in here to rot! The Master Thieves Armband Black Arm Gang Katrine's Request *'Player:' Hey. *'Katrine:' Hey. **'Player:' Who are all those people in there? **'Player:' Is there any way I can get the rank of master thief? ***'Katrine:' Master thief? Aren't we the ambitious one! Well, you're gonna have to do something pretty amazing. ***'Player:' Anything you can suggest? ***'Katrine:' Well, some of the MOST coveted prizes in Thiefdom right now are in the pirate town of Brimhaven on Karamja. The pirate leader Scarface Pete has a pair of extremely valuable candlesticks. His security is VERY good. We, of course, have gang members in a town like Brimhaven who may be able to help you. Visit our hideout in the alleyway on palm street. To get in you will need to tell them the secret password 'Four leaved clover'. Brimhaven Branch *'Grubor:' Yes? What do you want? **'Player:' Rabbit's foot. **'Player:' Four leaved clover. ***'Grubor:' Oh, you're one of the gang are you? Ok, hold up a second, I'll just let you in through here. ***''You hear the door being unbarred from inside. '' **'Player:' Lucky horseshoe. **'Player:' Black cat. *'Player:' Hi. *'Grubor:' Hi. I'm a little busy right now. The Plan *'Trobert:' Hi. Welcome to our Brimhaven headquarters. I'm Trobert and I'm in charge here. **'Player:' So can you help me get Scarface Pete's candlesticks? ***'Trobert:' Well, we have made some progress there. We know that one of the only keys to Pete's treasure room is carried by Grip, the head guard, so we thought it might be good to get close to him somehow. Grip was taking on a new deputy called Hartigen, an Asgarnian Black Knight who was deserting the Black Knight Fortress and seeking new employment here on Brimhaven. We managed to waylay him on the journey here, and steal his I.D. papers. Now all we need is to find somebody willing to impersonate him and take the deputy role to get that key for us. ****'Player:' I volunteer to undertake that mission! *****'Trobert:' Good good. Well, here's the I.D. papers, take them and introduce yourself to the guards at Scarface Pete's mansion, we'll have that treasure in no time. ****'Player:' Well, good luck then. **'Player:' Pleased to meet you. Infiltration *'Garv:' Oi! Where do you think you're going pal? *'Player:' Hi, I'm Hartigen. I've come to work here. *'Garv:' I assume you have your I.D. papers then? You'd better come in then, Grip will want to talk to you. Reporting In *'Player:' Hi there. I am Hartigen, reporting for duty as your new deputy sir! *'Grip:' Ah good, at last. You took your time getting here! Now let me see... I'll get your hours and duty roster sorted out in a while. Oh, and do you have your I.D. papers with you? Internal security is almost as important as external security for a guard. *'Player:' Right here sir! *''You hand the ID papers over to Grip. '' **'Player:' So can I guard the treasure room please? **'Player:' So what do my duties involve? ***'Grip:' You'll have various guard related duties on various shifts. I'll assign specific duties as they are required as and when they become necessary. Just so you know, if anything happens to me you'll need to take over as head guard here. You'll find important keys to the treasure room and Pete's quarters inside my jacket – although I doubt anything bad's going to happen to me anytime soon! ***''Grip laughs to himself at the thought. '' **'Player:' Well, I'd better sort my new room out. *(New option after selecting the second one) **'Player:' Anything I can do now? ***'Grip:' Hmm. Well, you could find out what this key opens for me. Apparently it's for something in this building, but for the life of me I can't find out what. ***''Grip hands you a key. '' Setting Up *'Pirate Guard:' I don't think Mr. Grip will like you opening that. That's his private drinks cabinet. **'Player:' He won't notice me having a quick look. ***'Grip:' Stay out of my drinks cabinet! **'Player:' Ok, I'll leave it. *''You find two candlesticks in the chest. So that will be one for you, and one for the person who killed Grip for you. '' Success *'Player:' I have a candlestick now! *'Katrine:' Wow... is... it REALLY it? This really is a FINE bit of thievery. Us thieves have been trying to get hold of this one for a while! You wanted to be ranked as a master thief didn't you? Well, I guess this just about ranks as good enough! *''Katrine gives you a master thief armband. '' Phoenix Gang Straven's Challenge *'Player:' How would I go about getting a Master Thief armband? *'Straven:' Ooh... tricky stuff. Took me YEARS to get that rank. Well, what some of the more aspiring thieves in our gang are working on right now is to steal some very valuable candlesticks from Scarface Pete – the pirate leader on Karamja. His security is excellent, and the target very valuable, so that might be enough to get you the rank. Go talk to our man Alfonse, the waiter at the Shrimp and Parrot. Use the secret key word 'gherkin' to show you're one of us. The Plan *'Alfonse the waiter:' Welcome to the Shrimp and Parrot. Would you like to order, sir? **'Player:' Yes please. **'Player:' No thank you. **'Player:' Do you sell Gherkins? ***'Alfonse the waiter:' Hmmmm Gherkins eh? Ask Charlie the cook, round the back. He may have some 'gherkins' for you! ***''Alfonse winks at you. '' **'Player:' Where do you get your Karambwan from? *'Charlie the cook:' Hey! What are you doing back here? **'Player:' I'm looking for a gherkin... ***'Charlie the cook:' Aaaaaah... a fellow Phoenix! So, tell me compadre... what brings you to sunny Brimhaven? ****'Player:' Sun, sand and the fresh sea air! ****'Player:' I want to steal Scarface Pete's candlesticks. *****'Charlie the cook:' Ah yes, of course. The candlesticks. Well, I have to be honest with you compadre, we haven't made much progress in that task ourselves so far. We can however offer a little assistance. The setting up of this restaurant was the start of things; we have a secret door out the back of here that leads through the back of Mr. Olbors' garden. Now, at the other side of Mr. Olbors' garden, is an old side entrance to Scarface Pete's mansion. It seems to have been blocked off from the rest of the mansion some years ago and we can't seem to find a way though. We're positive this is the key to entering the house undetected however, and I promise to let you know if we find anything there. **'Player:' I'm a fellow member of the Phoenix gang. **'Player:' Just exploring... Success *'Player:' I have retrieved a candlestick! *'Straven:' Hmmm. Not bad, not bad. Let's see it, make sure it's genuine. *''You hand Straven the candlestick.'' *'Player:' So is this enough to get me a Master Thief armband? *'Straven:' Hmm... I dunno... Aww, go on then. I suppose I'm in a generous mood today. *''Straven hands you a Master Thief armband. '' Handing in the Items *'Achietties:' Greetings. Welcome to the Heroes' Guild. How goes thy quest adventurer? *'Player:' I have all the required items. *'Achietties:' I see that you have. Well done. Now, to complete the quest, and gain entry to the Heroes' Guild in your final task all that you have to do is... *'Player:' W-what? What do you mean? There's MORE??? *'Achietties:' I'm sorry, I was just having a little fun with you. Just a little Heroes' Guild humour there. What I really meant was congratulations! You have completed the Heroes' Guild entry requirements! You will find the door now open for you! Enter, Hero! And take this reward! Transcript